


8

by Locolate



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	8

不问结果也不计较得失的恋爱其实孙策谈得不少。谁还以结婚为前提拍拖啊？  
但是这次却还是比之前的都要特殊。  
倒也不是性向那个方面的特殊——他对这个也不执着，虽然之前谈的都是异性，可从来也没对周瑜的接近有任何抗拒的感觉。周瑜在他住处睡下的第一天，孙策还思考了足足几分钟自己算个什么样的人，没想明白，立刻就放弃了。贴啥标签，一个个人身上都挂着商品标签关键字，爆款网红神器创意潮牌，没意思。  
孙策知道过往的感情大多不持久，但也没像这次一样，一开头就说了到时候感觉差不多了就可以分手。周瑜一说，他当时还觉得还挺有道理，静下来一想，都说的什么东西。把胡说八道说得跟真的一样，倒也是种本事。  
但说出去的话，泼出去的水，他总不能摇醒睡在自己床上的周瑜，说哎那个，我反悔了。  
况且事已至此，孙策再怎么想洗脑自己对周瑜一点兴趣也没有，也于事无补了。喜欢就是喜欢，骗不了别人，更骗不了自己。  
他在床上挪了挪，贴近了周瑜；又侧过身去，看了一会儿，周瑜才开始加班，累得不行，早就睡了过去。孙策闭上眼睛，竟然感到久违的安心。他本就性子燥，在这座城市燥上加燥，不说生理上要掉层皮，心里也总觉得这烦那烦，回了老家才觉得好些。  
人总得相信些什么。

当然还有另一个神秘现象。不过这点算得上是意料之外，情理之中。  
奔着分手去的恋情开了十六倍速，每一秒抬头看好像都是全新的画面，难以理清现在剧情进展到哪里。什么轧马路看电影，先牵手再接吻，统统都不要了。  
上班的生物钟在周六的上午闹醒了孙策，还不知道算不算合时宜的春梦梦得恍惚，记不清楚都梦见了些什么。  
他只知道回笼觉之后，已近十一点；睁开眼看见周瑜的时候，梦的感觉像突如其来的海啸把他彻底淹没，眼前蒙了一片海，他呼出来的气全成了泡，往上飘了一会儿又迅速破裂，淹没在无尽的水中。  
他有反应了。  
他们不知道什么时候已经贴在了一起；结果就是孙策半勃的性器往周瑜腿间又钻了钻。  
孙策想，立刻就开始做爱是不是太像炮友，该走的程序都没走，进展太快了。他的手倒是诚实，摸上了周瑜腰间。他的手握着周瑜的一呼一吸，慢悠悠的，好像没有醒来的意思。  
情欲比爱情简单直接还明了，孙策做人坦荡，也不想隐瞒什么：睡他旁边的是他自己的男朋友，凭什么让他去厕所撸一管解决？  
孙策开了口才发现自己声音带了些哑，睡了一夜嗓子还发黏，不大好听：“……宝贝儿。”  
他没想要回答，只是欲望无法纾解，又舍不得离体温太远，嘴上过个瘾。  
结果周瑜还真要给他闹醒了，轻轻“嗯？”了一声，呼吸不再是绵绵长长的缓和节奏。周瑜背对着孙策，睁开了眼睛，也看不见他的脸。他反应了好一会儿，才察觉到有温热的硬物怼着他大腿。  
周瑜便也就转过身来对着孙策，被子摩擦发出沙沙的声音，孙策又笑了笑，恰巧笑出来的气就喷到了周瑜的耳边。他对孙策眨眨眼，说：“叫谁呢？”  
看看这人。孙策故意绷住脸，说：“……我叫谁你都不知道？”  
周瑜就笑了，说：“那好。”  
好什么好。孙策说了声“哎”，又毫不避讳地往人身上挤，下半身那玩意儿兴奋了几分，好像都要开始发烫。他说这话来满是理所当然，可还是故意带点委屈：“那宝贝儿你给我蹭蹭。”  
周瑜低声说了句什么，孙策没听清。孙策就凑了过去含住他的嘴唇，像磨牙一样咬他爱人的嘴唇。周瑜显然愣了一下，可又没这种亲热法子的应对方式，只能有些慌张地找着呼吸。  
孙策哪能让他找着，瞬间放开了又瞬间将舌头侵入到周瑜温热口腔之中，狂风骤雨般抽干里面的空气后又立刻退出。下一个吻冲周瑜脖子去了，慢慢落到了周瑜锁骨上面，吻得周瑜脖子上有湿漉漉的水线。  
周瑜喘着说：“不是说蹭蹭么？”  
孙策在他锁骨上留下个红色印记——那可能没控制好力度，孙策苦恼，第二天或许就要变成淤青——才堪堪抬头，假意带着疑惑：“那 你不要？”  
于是孙策就看着周瑜本就泛着轻微的红的脸颜色又深了些，还看见他张了张口，皱着眉，像是要否认的意思，却还是说不出口。  
孙策握住他的腰往自己身上贴，已经能感觉得到周瑜的情欲并不比他要少，他把性器往周瑜腿间塞，周瑜的欲望便不可避免地贴到了自己的小腹上。  
他像真的性交一样顶弄了两下，颠动了周瑜的身体，令周瑜断断续续叫了出声。  
这么容易出声啊——孙策没忍住把脑子里想的都给说出来，他这新晋情人更不愿意回他话了。怎么回事这人，搞上之前会玩得很，欲擒故纵借刀杀人都出来了，一上床就慌，搞得纯粹的性欲都变得腻歪起来，歪打正着地更像谈恋爱的样子。孙策剥下周瑜那裤子——其实是自己的睡衣借了他一套——重重地握了好几下周瑜的勃起，又说：“怎么不说话？”  
周瑜呜咽一声，搂着孙策的脖子，不知所措地摇了摇头。孙策就停手了，状似无辜地问：“不要了？”  
周瑜又摇头，支支吾吾地说了个“我”，又没下文了。  
孙策望了他两眼，没忍住笑，凑过去咬咬他耳垂，说：“……没套。凡士林倒是有瓶，首都太干燥了。”怎么还闲聊上了，孙策自觉不对劲，就这么看周瑜，性器又动了动，也不知道会不会把腿间那些柔软的皮肤蹭红。他说得实诚，没什么耍把戏的意思，周瑜说愿意就愿意，不愿意就不愿意，不搞那些心理暗示战术诱导。  
周瑜深呼吸几下，孙策都要等得腻了，好像都没那么硬了；然后周瑜平复过来，第一个字还是缓和又带着刻意的冷静，第二个字就是又轻又飘忽的声音了：“做吧。”

孙策的手指长而有力，指甲剪得平整，在那折磨人的地方按来按去，还模拟性交一般肏着周瑜小穴。周瑜出了汗，止不住地喘，也不出声。孙策也不逼他，他没咬着牙拒绝出声， 只是单纯的习惯罢了。  
他把手指抽了出来，周瑜就睁着雾蒙蒙的眼睛望着他。很多东西两个人都没讲清楚，孙策说不清周瑜看见了什么——他把自己当做什么呢？可这种问题不适合这个时候想，孙策把柱头怼向湿软温热的穴口，还要预告，说：“宝贝儿我要进来了。”  
周瑜大张着腿，下面那穴口被一大根东西塞住了，古怪的感觉一阵阵从小腹腾起，四处乱窜极不规则，好不容易才到了大脑皮层处理，可周瑜什么都想不到，他没法子对自己的身体下指令了；轻软的声音从他声带冒了出来，他想闭上嘴，可下一声已经在孙策顶的那一下的同时跑来了。这声音好像不属于他似的，他学过些声乐，发声方式总是正确的，哪会像这个时候一样？  
“怎么夹这么紧？”孙策这下插得很深，埋里头不出来，“夹得我动不了了。”  
然后他压着的身体果然开始微微震动，停下那算得上伤风败俗的呻吟，勉强着自己开口，想要辩解：“……没……”  
周瑜说不太出口这些话，孙策也不觉得无趣，只当是可爱得紧，自己偷偷笑了几下又开始顶弄，啧啧的水声没了其他声音之后显得特别响。  
孙策奇怪为什么叫春没了，他爱听这个，他就承认他低俗了。他抬头看两眼周瑜，周瑜咬着牙不愿意叫了，孙策就委委屈屈问，“怎么不叫了？”  
周瑜没理他，搭在他肩上的手用了用力，让他继续。孙策闷声又干了一会儿，有些生气地胡乱摸了一把周瑜的性器，完全算不上惩罚：周瑜咬不住唇了，他稀里糊涂泄了精，但也没有孙策爱听那款，只有低声的呜咽。  
孙策还嘟囔，这算什么，都没跟你动真格的。反正周瑜也听不见，软绵绵地躺在床上，只有穴里的嫩肉还在迎合他的撞击，像真的在主动吮吸那根肉棒。  
等周瑜好不容易缓了些，又迫不及待要唤他的新男朋友，“阿策”这么叫了声。孙策本就觉着热，他这么一叫又觉得面红耳赤，差点没想挡着脸去。不过这些想法都是虚的，他那玩意儿一抖一抖，射了精。孙策有段时间没自慰，过了好一会儿才从周瑜那里出去。  
周瑜侧身去抱他，还问下午怎么安排？  
孙策没回答，想说不安排，就这么躺着，然后时间静止，谁也不用想未来的事情。  
可人还是得现实些，孙策从床头柜拿下手机，扔周瑜怀里，说：想吃什么随便点。  
周瑜在他旁边笑得一抖一抖，但其实没什么好笑的。孙策搂着他，低头看手机屏幕的外卖商家，有一搭没一搭提了句你那样叫很好听。  
周瑜一愣，竟然带了鼻音，“嗯”了一声。  
孙策注意到这不是他应有的情绪，但也只字不提，又开起玩笑，说：“刚刚被我弄哭了？”  
周瑜就笑了出来，晃了晃手机，屏幕上是家附近的特色菜，说：“你吃不吃这个？”


End file.
